The invention relates to particles having an anti-microbial agent adsorbed on their surface.
Most humans suffer from tooth decay and periodontal disease caused by bacteria in the mouth. As a result, decreasing the number of bacteria in the mouth has long been the target of persons working in the health care field. The most common way of minimizing the number of bacteria is to brush and floss the teeth regularly, and to visit a dental hygienist to have the teeth and gums cleaned thoroughly. Another prior approach to control bacteria in the mouth is to rinse with a solution containing a known anti-microbial agent like chlorhexidine digluconate.
One of the major side effects of rinsing with a chlorhexidine solution is a yellow-brown stain which develops on teeth, tongue, and fillings. Although this stain can be professionally removed, it is not cosmetically pleasing. In addition to the staining, taste disturbances in the perception of sweet and salt may develop, and in a few persons, scaling and soreness of the oral mucosa. The main reason for these side effects is the high concentration of chlorhexidine or salt thereof used in the rinse.
After a toothbrush has been used, there are a large number of bacteria clinging to the bristles, even after the brush has been rinsed. This, of course, is undesirable, and these bacteria typically will multiply on the bristles between uses. To counter this problem, various approaches to making self-sterilizing toothbrushes have been described in the art.